Zosia's Great Escape
by Forever.holby
Summary: Zosia's panic to find her Mama puts her in danger. Will Guy save her before she runs away?
1. Chapter 1

This is by first fanfic, probbaly a short fic or I carry one with another chapter. Thank you very much NiamhMcgrady-fanpage who gave me the confidence to post this.

Zosia's great escape

As Zosia got ready for bed she heard her brick phone buzz and she picked it up to look at the text, it was a girl at school called Sophia who had been bullying her. It read "ha Zosia you are such a nerd no one likes you and you are so stupid it's unbelievable so stop trying to be cool! Sophiaxx" Zosia had never felt so hurt in her life, she threw her phone at the wall she felt so angry, hurt and upset all at once. Zosia remembered her dad was downstairs because her mama was in hospital, she began to worry that he would come upstairs and ask her what's going on. She decided she could go to the hospital and spend the night with her mama; she got the directions from her computer and packed her back to go. She looked face to face at the window she knew what she had to do she opened the window and skilfully jumped from her window sill to the drainpipe and she slowly scampered down her feet now on solid ground. ...  
Guy looked out the window of his living room to see what he thought he was imagining his 11 year old daughter outside in the dark this late; he got up instantly and rushed to get his coat and his shoes. He pulled open the door with great force to look for his missing daughter and slammed it shut.

Zosia was getting scared now, the rain was getting heavier and the map had gotten wet and she couldn't read it anymore. She couldn't turn back as she knew her dad would see her and her window had slammed shut on the way down, the cold was getting to her she could feel it in her bones "ugh I knew I should have worn a coat." Suddenly someone grabbed her, she was so shaken she had never been so scared until she heard the person speak "Zoshie what were you thinking" the deep and stern voice made her tense muscles relax, she knew she was safe.

Guy walked Zosia back to their house. What was she thinking running of like that, is she crazy, does she have a death wish or something. Different thoughts raced through Guy s mind she watched Zosia run the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, before she made it to the top guy bellowed "where do you think you re going young lady, living room, NOW"

Zosia didn't know what to do she could them him or she couldn't I mean he is her father he wouldn't judge her, and then again wouldn't it be better to talk to mama first. Zosia thought as she solemnly walked down the stairs not daring to make eye contact with her father.

"Zosia even at this age you know it's not safe outside and now I find you've snuck out or runaway or whatever it was you were doing, you could have been murdered and I don't think your mother would very happy when she hears about this." "No dad" Guy gave Zosia a lecture about safety for the 100th time. "Why Zosia, why did you do this to me why." Guy yelled losing his temper at the young lady "I WANTED TO BE WITH MAMA THAT'S WHY OKAY." guy was shocked Zosia had spoken like this he knew she had a short temper ever since she was younger, but never like this ...  
Zosia knew if there any time to tell him it was now "this girl is cyber bullying me and I wanted mama's help to sort this out, okay are you happy now." "Darling you know that if you ever need help I will always be there for you." Her dad stated " I know dad I just wanted to talk to mama that all. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just miss her being home." I know sweetheart it's hard for me to, I'll tell you what how about I report what happen to your school tomorrow morning and then we can go see mama when you finish school okay." "Okay." Zosia felt relieved that dad wasn't mad and that this was getting sorted out. "Thank you, dad for helping me and everything else." "What can I say you re my little girl there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Zosia walked out the door and headed to her room but... She had forgotten something Zosh ran back down and swiped her dad with a surprise hug "Dad, I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is a flashback to one of the times where Zosia was hurt as she recalls it to one of her teachers. Please enjoy and review oh and FYI I am my own person, I do not have any other accounts on this site so the people who think that are wrong this is my first fanfiction and I appreciate it if you didn't think that.**

Zosia sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, her father sat in the other he smiled at her as they sat down. "Good morning Mr Self, Zosia" Spoke Miss Bailey "Good morning." Zosia and Guy replied in unison. Miss Bailey sat down and smiled at Zosia before talking. "Now Zosia, your Dad has informed me that another student has been bulling you, is this true." "Yes" Zosia whispered quieter than a mouse.

"Would you mind telling me about a time, when this student has hurt you." Miss Bailey asked politely "Ummmmm." Zosia muttered she was far too embarrassed to share her story. "Zosia, I understand how it feels. "Miss Bailey spoke with a silk-toned voice "But I can't help you unless you tell me the problem is, and then we can get this sorted. It's my job to make sure everyone in the school is happy but I can't do that unless you tell me the problem." "Ok I will" Zosia whispered.

Flashback

Zosia stepped into the school playground with her new owl rucksack her Dad had brought her to make up for not being around much last week. Zosia kept her head low until she got to her friends well her only friend in the school and the only girl who understood Zosia, Mary-Claire. Zosia was friends with Colette but she was in the upper years and hung around with her year.

"Hiya" Mary-Claire says as she steps in front of her making Zosia jump a little. "Hi" Zosia says in a less enthusiastic tone. "What lesson you got first?" Mary-Claire questions as she pulls out her new timetable, Zosia looks around before taking the timetable out of her blazer pocket "erm... double biology, you?" Zosia says while straightening her tie, "Same here I will walk with you, you do have Miss Costoya?" Mary-Claire questions before Zosia gives her a brief nod. Zosia began to follow Mary-Claire through the corridor when she felt someone touch her back, Zosia turned around before finding herself being wrestled to the ground, "G-get off me" Zosia screamed as Sophia slammed her against the floor.

Mary-Claire froze she watched Zosia being wrestled to the floor and then being "H-help" Zosia cried and then Mary-Claire snapped into action and tried to push Sophia off Zosia but found herself being elbowed in the mouth, Mary-Claire fell back onto the floor and covered her mouth. Zosia started to cry as Sophia moved herself off her "Cry baby" everyone began to chant.

Zosia grabbed her things before getting up and dashing off towards the toilets, Mary-Claire grabbed her bags including Zosia's phone that had fallen on the floor and ran off in search of Zosia.

A few minutes later Zosia found herself walking out of the toilets where she had been hiding for the past 10 minutes and walking towards her biology lesson, she was already late and could face anymore bother.

"Zosh!" Mary-Claire called as Zosia walked into the class, "Oh nice of you to join us Miss March" the teacher began "So where have you been?" Miss Costoya questioned, Zosia panicked she needed a better excuse than crying in the toilets, "erm..." Zosia began scratching her head "I needed to speak to my form tutor" Zosia lied, Sophia's friend Lauren spoke up "No she wasn't Miss, she was in the toilet crying like a baby" the whole class started to laugh but all Zosia could do was bite her lips and try not to cry. "That's enough!" Miss Costoya shouted "Go sit next to Mary-Claire and get your text book out" Miss Costoya added.

Zosia quickly made her way to the back of the class and sat herself next to Mary-Claire, "Hi you alright?" Mary-Claire questioned and Zosia nodded trying to fight back the tears, "Oh by the way this is Arthur he has moved to our class from Mr Bolton's class" Mary-Claire says to Zosia and Arthur gives a little wave.

End of Flashback

"This will be sorted out right away. If anything else happens don't be afraid to come and see me or any of your other teachers." "Ok, I understand." Zosia felt relief at last as those word flew out of her mouth. "You are free to go to your class now Zosia, I'm just going to have a word with you dad" Miss Bailey smiled at Zosia and Zosia smiled back and shut the door.

As Zosia begun walking, Mary-Claire and Arthur jumped in front of her "Hey." Mary-Claire says ecstatically "Where have you been?" Before Zosh had the chance to reply Mary-Claire swooped in "Oh Arthur is hanging out with us now, is that ok." "Yes, that's fine hi Arthur" Zosia managed to say as she smiled at her new friend, Arthur just smiled back and waved

"Hey, Diggers what's up coming to rugby training tonight? We need our midget to get passed the big guy" A boy with brown hair spoke to Arthur who smiled and said "See you tonight." As the boy walked away Mary-Claire screamed "Who was that? He looks so hot" "That's Harry Tressler, he's head of the rugby team" Arthur replied "ooh, I like him I really like him."

Mary-Claire screeched. Then Zosia and Arthur burst into laughter and Mary-Claire just smiled "come on, let's go." Mary-Claire said as the three of them walked happily and care-free.


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia had became very nervous and edgy since her encounter with Sophia, Zosia relied a lot on Mary-Claire as her best mate. Luckily for Zosia she was in every lesson with Mary-Claire but not tutor time though.  
"Hiya Zosh" Mary-Claire says as she skips towards her skirt bouncing up and down as she goes. "Hi MC" Zosia says as she turns to see Mary-Claire not in tights and shoes but socks and shoes, "Aren't you cold" Zosia questions looking her up and down, "Nope" Mary-Claire replies before pulling Zosia close "To be honest I am completely and utterly freezing cold" Mary-Claire whispers.  
Arthur starts to walk over to them and hands Zosia a note, Zosia took a look at it and realised it wasn't Arthur's hand writing neither was it Mary-Claire's "Who is that off" Mary-Claire mouths to Arthur, Arthur shrugs his shoulders "Oh" Zosia says as she begins to look at the letter, "Who is that off Zosh?" Mary-Claire says as she peers over to see the letter, Zosia doesn't reply "Unfortunately I can't read upside down" Mary-Claire says as she goes onto her tip toes.  
Finally Zosia allows Mary-Claire to see the letter, "Oh my god" Mary-Claire mutters as she begins to read the letter, "We have to tell someone" she begins to panic but Arthur tells her to calm down, "NO!" Zosia shouts catching the attention of a teacher who was on the break time duty, "Is everything alright ladies?" The teacher comes across to Zosia and Mary-Claire "Actually..." Zosia grabs Mary-Claire and covers her mouth with her hand, "Yes Miss McKinley everything is fine" Zosia butts in.  
Zosia sits herself down on a bench and reads the letter out to make sure it sounds alright, 'Hello Zosia, I know who you are and everything about you, I know your dearest Daddy works at Holby City hospital. Mary-Claire won't be there for you always, she can't even speak properly and less said about you lame friend Arthur the better. I will be waiting for you after school and no one will be there for you then!'  
Zosia covered her mouth and began to cry to herself. Mary-Claire tried her best to comfort Zosia but she was getting even worse, "Why me? Why me Mc? Why not Lorna Fitzgerald the one with the wonky eye?" Zosia cries into Mary-Claire's shoulder "I don't know Zosh, but if you want I will walk you home tonight if you like?" Mary-Claire comforts Zosia.  
Later on after their break time Zosia and Mary-Claire made their way to their next lesson which was Maths, On their way Zosia and Mary-Claire passed Harry who said hello to both Mary-Claire and Zosia who both squealed because he knew both of their names. As they made their way into the class room their new teacher Miss Holder decided that there would be a new seating plan and now Mary-Claire and Zosia wasn't sitting next to each other, Zosia had been seated next to Sophia, and Mary-Claire had been seated next to Harry.  
Zosia began to panic as Sophia sat down next to her, Zosia seriously needed an excuse to get out of the class, she knew she would have to wait until tutor time, all Zosia could do was sit tight and hope that Sophia didn't say anything to her but she did. That was when she felt herself get stabbed by a compass straight in the thigh.  
Zosia screamed out and the teacher glared at her, Zosia lifted her skirt and saw her leg was bright red and blood was trickling down her thigh. "What was that for" Zosia gritted her teeth, "Oh Sorry did that hurt, sorry cry baby" Sophia whispered, Zosia looked over at Mary-Claire who was trying to flirt with Harry and Arthur was to engrossed in his math work. She needed help and fast...


End file.
